I'm Fine
by Namiewnotkawaii
Summary: Rei, es un suicida, no necesita una vida, no necesita a nadie, pero que pasará cuándo un anónimo le hable por facebook: "-Hola." De repente una ventana lo puso pálido "Suicide", no recordaba tener ningún amigo con ese nombre, además de que no recordaba haberlo agregado ni aceptado. (Yaoi/ MikuoxRei)


I'm Fine

**N/A**: Para empezar, cabe aclarar qué es mi primer fic, claro que acepto críticas y sugerencias, pero esto sólo es un primer fic que tendrá unos 5 futuros capítulos.

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, sólo la historia. Sin más que decir.

**Amen el ShinKono, Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con éste fic ya que es MikuoRei pero, bale berga la vida, ámenlo.**

* * *

No sabía cuándo empezó con toda esa clase de cosas, desde cortarse hasta tener pensamientos suicidas. Sólo veía sus blancas muñecas con cicatrices que volvería a abrirse el mismo.

Había intentado suicidarse unas 3 veces pero cada vez qué iba a hacerlo, aparecía Rui, su hermana a joderlo.

No era que no valorara su vida, simplemente ya no le veía sentido a ella, se pasaba el día encerrado en su cuarto viendo diferentes páginas de Facebook sobre Suicidas o buscando nuevas maneras de intentar acabar con su sufrimiento.

Se remango la oscura camisa hasta las muñecas observando las cicatrices sanar poco a poco, tomó la navaja con la que muchas veces se cortaba y abrió una de las heridas mientras observaba esta derramar el líquido rojizo.

Ya no le dolía, tantas veces recurriendo a eso que sólo lo veía cómo un acto placentero para detener su sufrimiento.

Había asegurado bien la puerta para que la morena no lo viera cortarse porque estaba segura que esta vez sí recurriría a sus padres y lo único que le faltaba era que toda la escuela se enterara de que se cortaba para que comenzaran a joderlo no sólo diciéndole que era un marica sino que ahora le dirían emo.

Limpió la sangre y desinfectó la herida luego cubrió esta con una venda justo como las otras y suspiro ocultando estas bajo la oscura camisa.

-¿Rei? –Era la voz de su hermana, debía salir rápido o sabría que había estado cortándose, limpió la sangre con papel y termino guardando la navaja en uno de sus cajones.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a la morena.

-¿Qué? –Rui sabía todo, sabía que había estado cortándose, por eso lo miro con su típica mirada seria.

-Sé lo que has estado haciendo.

Rei se puso pálido y luego desvió la mirada simulando no entender nada con su típica mirada de "no me interesa".

-Deberías dejarlo de una vez.

-Y tú deberías preocuparte por ti y no por mí.

Rui frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

-Me preocupo porque te quiero Rei, no porque quiera cagarte la vida. –Dicho esto abandonó al mayor que estaba acostumbrado a las típicas peleas con su hermana.

Cerró la puerta y encendió su ordenador.

Tenía de fondo una foto dónde salían Rui, él, Rin y Len. En la playa haciendo el signo de paz.

Abrió varias pestañas, Facebook, Tumblr y Youtube.

El Facebook lo tenía abierto pero sólo hablaba con unos cuántos chicos que le pedían la tarea para hacerla a última hora como siempre.

De repente una ventana lo puso pálido "Suicide", no recordaba tener ningún amigo con ese nombre, además de que no recordaba haberlo agregado ni aceptado.

-Hola.

Era un simple Hola, debía responder con otro Hola por cortesía claro, era un simple Hola, pero el miedo lo carcomía.

-Hola.

La respuesta tardo unos 5 minutos en los que Rei moría de ganas en saber quién era ese o esa persona.

-Me gustas.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar y no era por el frío que hacía.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alguien que ya conoces.

-¿Len?, no me gusta tu broma.

-No soy Len.

-Joder, Akaito.

-No soy Akaito.

-¿Neru?, ¿Meiko?, ¿Zatsune?, quién seas basta.

-No soy Neru, ni Meiko y mucho menos Zatsune Mikuo.

-Nunca dije que fuera Mikuo.

- …

- …

Se congeló, de alguna forma comenzó a sospechar que aquella persona no era mujer. Primero porque ninguna mujer lo soportaba además de Gumi y Rui. Y había mencionado a Mikuo. Tenía qué ser un hombre.

-…Gracias por entretenerme un rato.

Rei sonrió de lado y se mordió los labios.

-De nada, baby.

Se quedó en blanco, el muy hijo de puta le había jodido.

-Touché.

-…

-Sé quién eres.

En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era pero trataba de hacerle creer al otro que lo sabía. Tenía la esperanza de que así lograría saber quién era, probablemente era alguien que conocía.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Rei-chan juegas sucio!

Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan. ¿Mikuo Hatsune?, la verdad era que él nunca se hablaba con el peli-aqua, siempre creyó que era muy raro, siempre estaba en la parte de atrás y cada vez que volteaba se encontraba con la mirada del peli-aqua, la única vez que hablaron fue cuando el peli-aqua le pidió que le prestara sus lápices de colores que nunca le devolvió.

-Mikuo Hatsune, la verdad es que no lo sabía al principio. Pero gracias por decirme quien eras.

-Ahm.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre y desde cuándo te tengo agregado?

-Razones que deberías saber tú, he visto tus cortes.

Rei palideció y se quedó pensando unos minutos.

-Somos tan iguales.

Rei no respondió, Mikuo seguía escribiendo.

-¿Qué paso Kagene?, ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

De alguna forma Rei podía suponer que fuera de Facebook, Mikuo tenía una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Hatsune, Dear mine. Sé que me tienes unas ganas por eso investigaste toda mi vida.

Rei se sintió estúpido al mandar esa respuesta.

-Sí, Kagene te tengo unas ganas. –Rei sintió la necesidad de relamerse los labios pero no, no iba a hacerlo, estaba hablando con un hombre.

-No sabes cuánto me pones, Hatsune. Cada vez qué te veo con otra me corto.

-Mi corazón es sólo tuyo, Kagene.

-Tranquilo, Hatsune. Qué me excito.

-Fuera de bromas, me gustas. –Y entonces el moreno sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-… -Ni siquiera tuvo los cojones para responder.

-No, Mikuo… No. –No quería que nadie sufriera con él porque su plan era, suicidarse y acabar con su patética vida, pero no, tenía que llevar Mikuo a joder todo.

-¿Deseas salir mañana, Kagene? –Rei se mordió los labios y soltó una risita.

-Por supuesto, Hatsune.

-Entonces mañana será. –Observó su reloj de pared, 1:58 AM.

-Amor mío, me tengo que ir, T' estimu.

-Я тебя очень люблю.

-Traductor de Google, bueno, me voy.

Apagó el ordenador y se dio cuenta que por primera vez no se había pasado todo el tiempo en el ordenador buscando imágenes suicidas en Tumblr.

* * *

**6:30 AM**

Abrió los ojos y observó todo a su alrededor, la puta cabeza le dolía, aún tenía sueño pero sabía que debía levantarse, un nuevo día de tortura empezaba.

Se dirigió a la ducha y dejo que las frías gotas de agua bañaran su cuerpo, al menos deseaba sentirse bien porque estaba seguro que pronto explotaría. Su cabeza no paraba de dolerle.

Sabía que no debió quedarse despierto hasta las 2:00 AM pero Mikuo Hatsune, le jodía el día. En buena forma claro.

* * *

**7:30 AM**

Las duchas largas en definitiva eran sus favoritas sin duda y más porque desde que Mikuo jodió su vida en buena forma, sentía su corazón acelerarse y pues eso, demasiado gay para describirlo. No quería vomitar unicornios.

Salió de la ducha, de alguna forma ya vestido.

Bajo las escaleras de forma rápida al ver que no era temprano, desayunó y se fue, su hermana ya se había ido, eso fue lo que le dijo su madre. Él no quería estar así con Rui pero es que si esta seguía exagerando con eso de que estaba haciendo mal. Las cosas seguirían así.

Nada de lo que Rei Kagene decía tenía sentido y era porque no había dormido lo suficiente por estar pensando en cierto peli-aqua.

Cada persona que pasaba lo empujaba, estaba acostumbrado a los maltratos de sus compañeros y de las personas, le valía.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre al lado de la ventana en el último puesto.

-Marica.

-Akaito, ahora no.

El mayor se acercó y lo tomó del mentón lanzándole un puñetazo en el ojo, todos comenzaron a rodearlos y Rei no sabía qué hacer, nunca le había gustado ser parte de los escándalos, lo único que pudo hacer fue quitar de un manotazo la mano de Akaito.

-Anda a joder a otra parte, perra.

Rei no se caracterizaba por ser alguien agresivo, pero en ese momento Akaito le había sacado de sus casillas.

Por primera vez vio el rostro atemorizado de Akaito y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Observó su ojo morado por el espejo, jodido Akaito.

-Puto pelirrojo, cabello de menstruación.

Ahora que lo notaba bien. ¿Mikuo no había venido?, el Hatsune siempre estaba presente, nunca se enfermaba o se saltaba las clases, no iba al baño a menos que fuera receso y eso a Rei le parecía raro.

-Kagene, me pones. –La puerta de uno de los baños se abrió, dejando ver al peli-aqua con una sonrisa ladina.

-Hatsune, excítate con mi ojo. –Rei volteó e hizo a un lado uno de sus mechones dejando ver su ojo que de repente había comenzado a ponerse de un morado oscuro.

-Woah, Kagene, haces que me excite hasta altos niveles.

-Bésame Hatsune. –El moreno le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos mientras el peli-aqua lo tomaba de la cintura.

-Con gusto. –Un beso y sentimientos entremezclados.

Rei se sentía confundido, le había gustado, le tomó por sorpresa.

A Mikuo le encanto probar esos vírgenes labios**.**

* * *

**NF/A: Minna *w*.  
**

**Bueno haber si les gusto la idea, lo sigo si no, pues ahí se ve u v u.**


End file.
